1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment device which treats living tissues by ultrasonic vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-5238 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a general ultrasonic treatment device. The ultrasonic treatment device comprises a probe. The probe includes a horn, a vibration transmitting rod and a tip piece which treats living tissues. Both ends of the vibration transmitting rod are provided with male screws, which are fixed to female screws respectively provided in the horn and the tip piece.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-40222 (Patent Literature 2) also discloses a general ultrasonic treatment device. The ultrasonic treatment device comprises an ultrasonic transmitting member, a horn, and a ring-shaped member which fixes them. A convex portion of the horn is fit in a concave portion of the ultrasonic transmitting member, and the ring-shaped member is screwed with a male screw portion of the ultrasonic transmitting member. As a result, the ultrasonic transmitting member is prevented from rotating around an axis.